After The End : Valduggery Love Story
by ChianaBrogan
Summary: This story is based after the end of The Dying Of The Light (Book 9), Ghastly is still alive possible spoilers!. This is a Valduggery story. If you do not like this Shipping then don't read. could possibly add some Ganith. please review it would mean a lot.
1. Chapter 1 - After 5 Years

She hugged Danny goodbye and left. She opened the front door and standing there, leaning against the doorframe, looking down at his shoes was Skulduggery Pleasant in his perfect black suit and matching hat.

"It's been a while" he said in his deep voice, a voice that Valkyrie had missed. He looked up at her and she knew he would have been smiling. She smiled back and pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's been too long, I've missed you, you know" Valkyrie sighed.

"Who wouldn't miss me?" he mocked and she just laughed quietly. Skulduggery pulled away from the hug noticing Danny stood behind Valkyrie. "Who's this?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Skulduggery this is Danny, Danny this is Skulduggery Pleasant" she explained, stepping back. Danny just stared in amazement, he was exactly like Valkyrie had described him, a walking, talking skeleton. "Danny has helped me these past years, bringing me things and supplying me food and other necessities" she explained.

"Well then, thank you Danny for looking after her." Skulduggery said offering his hand and Danny shook it. After more good byes and thank you's they left, leaving Danny in his shop doorway, looking out into the night. As they turned the corner, a small smile crept over Valkyries face as she saw the Bentley, freshly polished. She slid into the passenger seat and found that the seat hadn't been moved. It was still in the position she left it in over 5 years ago, Skulduggery had left everything the same.

They drove off in silence before Skulduggery sighed. "what's wrong" Valkyrie asked looking at him rather confused.

"This Danny person, has anything been going on between you two?" he asked, this shocked Valkyrie completely, "no why?" she said, sounding confused. "it doesn't matter right now, anyway what would you like to do it's been a few years since we last saw each other." He asked changing the subject however Valkyrie knew there was something else. "I'm sure Tanith would love to see you again."

"Your right" she sighed "but I would rather spend a night at your house watching movies, ya know like just us two." She trailed off, what had she just suggested?! Her and Skulduggery alone watching movies on the couch… oh no what was he going to say what… her internal monologue was cut off by Skulduggery's voice, "I would love that" and from then on they remained in silence until they were inside Skulduggery's house. Nothing had changed, her room he had made for her and the kitchen and bathroom, all that he had done for her was still there. She walked into the main living room and slumped onto the couch while skulduggery chose a horror movie. Soon after he joined her on the couch, putting his arm around her as she cuddled into his side. They had only been watching it for a few minutes before Skulduggery paused it and pulled his arm away and stood up "What are you doing?" she asked, confused and annoyed.

"Valkyrie," he started slowly, "that night before I threw Ravel into the accelerator, you said something to me, do you remember that?"

"yes, I said I couldn't live without you"

"you also said something else, something that I have been thinking about ever since, wondering if you meant it" he continued but Valkyrie just looked at him in confusion so he continued, "you said you loved me" he finished, and it all came flooding back. The desperation in her voice the thoughts going through her head all came back as if it had just happened and all she could do was look at down in shock, a small tear rolling down her cheek. She sat there for a moment before she felt a hand under her chin lifting her head up, she was looking at Skulduggery, he had his façade activated and she was looking into his soft brown eyes. And then he kissed her, his warm lips on hers, she tended up in shock then relaxed and melted into the kiss.

Skulduggery pulled away and looked away then walked into the kitchen, his head down mumbling something. Valkyrie got up and followed him, when she got to the kitchen he was already sat down, his head in his hands, his façade off and his back to her. She walked over to him silently and placed a hand on his back, he jumped up and spun around "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I thought maybe…" but he was stopped by Valkyrie placing a finger on his teeth and then she leaned in and kissed him again, his teeth were cold and hard but it felt good to her. She felt his façade flow over him and the teeth were replaced with soft lips. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer as the kiss deepened. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, begging for entry and soon their tongues were wrestling each other, it just felt so right.

They broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes, breathless. "It is true," Valkyrie breathed, "I love you" a small smile played across her face. Skulduggery smiled a small smile and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "What's wrong" she asked, wiping it away with her thumb. "I never imagined that my beautiful, gorgeous partner would feel the same about me" he trailed off and he pulled her into a hug, sighing and then just looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Telling the Others

Tanith laid on the couch of Gordon/Valkyrie's mansion while Ghastly stood against the wall, both waiting for skulduggery to arrive. They had arranged to meet him and Valkyrie there so they could tell them something, apparently. Valkyrie was upstairs in her room thinking about what they were going to say to them. She heard a tap of bone on glass and she looked at the window to see skulduggery perched on the windowsill. "You can use the door you know" she said, letting him in. "I know but doors are for people with no imagination." He laughed and pulled her into a hug, she buried her head in his chest and sighed' "you ready?"

"Let's just do it" he replied. They walked down the stairs together and entered the living room. Tanith sat up and they both looked at them, both looking a bit concerned, "what did you want to tell us, what's happened?" Tanith blurted out. Valkyrie just looked down and then sat on the couch opposite her, ghastly sat next to Tanith and Skulduggery stood behind Valkyrie. "right, so me and skulduggery have been taking and we have decided that you two deserve to know," Valkyrie started then looked up at Skulduggery. He placed a hand on her shoulder and continued for her, "me and Valkyrie are together now, we have been for weeks now" he trailed of and then sat next to Valkyrie on the couch. Tanith just smiled and stayed silent but ghastly did not look impressed, "Skulduggery, if you wouldn't mind coming through to the kitchen" the two men stood up and walked into the kitchen to the sound of the girls giggling and squealing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bloody Love

"What are you thinking?" Ghastly shouted at him, "you are a 400 year old skeleton for god's sake! I want you to be happy but this?"

"She wants this just as much as I do," he shouted in return, "and anyway, you're over 100 years older than Tanith!"

"Well that's different!" Ghastly almost screamed at him.

The argument was interrupted by Valkyrie storming in and right up to ghastly, she had heard everything. Tanith appeared at the door just in time to see Valkyrie Screaming at him, "HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS A SKELETON OR IF HE IS OVER 400 YEARS OLD I BLOODY LOVE HIM!" and then right in front of them she walked over to Skulduggery and kissed him as hard as she could on his cold teeth. Ghastly looked on in shock as Skulduggery activated his façade and pulled her in closer until she was completely under his control. "ah-hem" Tanith coughed and they pulled away blushing. "Well then if you two really love each other as much as it appears then I am happy for you but it does not mean I approve, now I have to go I have things to do." Ghastly said and then walked out, they heard the front door close and then they looked at Tanith, "I should go to," she smiled, "you two look like you're going to have a busy night." She giggled and Valkyrie blushed, then she left too.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmares

Valkyries nightmares had increased drastically over the past few weeks. Every single one of them ending in death and torture. Skulduggery watched her twist and turn and then wake up screaming. He rushed over to her, cradling her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth trying to calm her. She clung onto him, crying into his shirt. "Shh, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" skulduggery asked quietly, stroking her hair. "Well it s-s-started with you," she sobbed, "you were sat in the middle of this room and you weren't moving." Her crying increased and skulduggery pulled her away and looked her in the eyes, "you don't have to continue, you know that right." He whispered to her and she nodded but continued. "Serpine was there and he started red handing you and then he dragged me in and he tortured and killed me in front of you." Her sobs intensified, "the last thing I heard was your screaming"

Skulduggery looked at her then pulled her in close, hugging her as tight as he could, "it's okay we're both still here right. I still have you." He stroked her hair, he hated seeing her like this, knowing there was nothing he could do. "please don't make me go back to sleep" she whispered, "please don't leave me." He was shocked to hear this, but he didn't know why, "why would I ever do that?" he asked, "I love you Valkyrie Cain, I will never leave you for as long as I live." She smiled up at him, "I love you too" she mumbled into his shirt then slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep to his voice singing to her, singing a song they had made theirs, _Me and Mrs Jones_. He continued to gaze at her, the beautiful young lady in his arms. Knowing that she was his, his Valkyrie. Wow how lucky he was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Skulduggery, Stay Calm

Valkyries nightmares had started to leave her weak and ill. She could barely get out of bed. Skulduggery stayed with her and nursed her through it as best he could. Weeks went past and soon he had to leave her to go to France on business. He didn't want to leave her but he had to. He asked Ghastly to look after her for him while he was gone.

He had told Valkyrie he had to go but he didn't tell her when. He left early one morning while she was asleep, he kissed her head and stroked her hair. Whispering into her ear, "goodbye but remember I'm always with you" he watched her sleep uneasily and then left quietly.

**_ 1 month later_**

Skulduggery sat in his hotel room. He was still in France and was missing Valkyrie immensely. He still didn't have this case solved; he couldn't do it without her. He had work with her since she was 12 and now he couldn't work a case without her. He lay back on the bed just as ghastly called him. He jumped up and rushed to his phone. "what is it? Is it Valkyrie?" he almost shouted at him, ghastly hesitated, "umm Skul' just stay calm. Valkyrie has gone into hospital, I heard her scream your name and rushed to her room to find her, still in a dream but with a blade. Her arms were cut and her stomach was badly sliced. She is unconscious and not breathing. Tanith is with her and she is going in for operation." "NO!" skulduggery screamed and suddenly fletcher appeared in his room. "come on" he shouted and skulduggery dropped his phone and grabbed fletcher.

Within a second, skulduggery was outside the operating theatre in the sanctuary. Ghastly was sat outside with Tanith sat on his lap her head buried into his neck, crying uncontrollably. Ghastly gently moved her off his lap and went to Skulduggery, "you can't go in but you can wait out here." He said but Skulduggery walked right past him and looked through the window. He saw the state she was in and he screamed, banging his fist against the wall and then falling to the floor, making sobbing noises was all he could do as he could not cry in his skeletal form. Tanith just looked at him, crying even harder and Ghastly walked over to him and crouched next to him. He rarely did this but he pulled him into a hug as he shouted and screamed "it's all my fault, I shouldn't of left her." "shh it's not your fault don't say that." Ghastly looked down at his friend, "Valkyrie needs you, come on lets get you up." He helped Skulduggery up and sat him on a chair next to Tanith. She hugged him and refused to let go, she fell asleep on his shoulder and he left her there.

It felt like they were waiting for hours when finally the doctor came out. "Detective Pleasant, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" he asked and skulduggery walked with him, Tanith had woken up by now and was looking at ghastly worriedly. A few moments passed and they heard another shout and turned to see skulduggery pushing the doctor against the wall, "YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING AND MORE TO SAVE HER, DO YOU HEAR ME?" he screamed releasing the doctor as he ran into the medical room. Skulduggery staggered forward and stuttered as he spoke, "whatever she did this with had some kind of power they dint understand." He explained, "They say they have done what they can but she might not wake up tomorrow morning," he said and fell against the wall. Tanith went and looked through the window at the sleeping young woman who had once only been a young frightened girl. Her sister was laying there motionless, all kinds of tubes running from her and doctors were running checks. Ghastly walked through the door, tears running from his own eyes, no one had seen him cry in a long time. He had a few quiet words to the doctor and he shook his head then nodded. Ghastly soon emerged and went over to skulduggery, "he said you can go in, but only you. You can stay with her the night." Skulduggery looked up then soon stood on shaky legs and walked in. Ghastly and Tanith watched from the window as he went to her side and brushed hair from her face and spoke to her, they couldn't hear what was said. "what did you say to the doctor?" Tanith asked not taking her eyes of Valkyrie. "I asked if she had even the slightest chance of waking up, there is none. These are her final breaths."


	6. Chapter 6 - Please, I'm sorry

"Does he know, did you tell him?" Tanith asked shakily. "No…" Ghastly mumbled and he led Tanith to sit down and they fell asleep together. Meanwhile inside, Skulduggery was sat next to Valkyries bed, façade activated. He was holding her hand and just talking to her, in every way wishing that his voice would wake her up. "I promised I would never leave you and I did, I'm sorry. I swear I will never let you out of my sight again. Just wake up please wake up." Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he slid into the bed next to her and stroked her hair like he always did when she had a nightmare. He remained there for the rest of the night, his soft brown eyes red and puffy with tears, he never once left her side.

He looked outside to see the sun rising slowly, he had been there all night just looking at her and holding her in his arms as delicately as he could. He remembered what the doctor had said about her possibly not waking up and cried harder. He calmed himself down the best he could and in between sobs sang to her their song, Me and Mrs Jones. He got the end but couldn't finish. He looked up and saw Tanith and Ghastly at the window, he heard a voice, a voice so frail and delicate. It simply sang, "but it's much too strong, to let it go now" Skulduggery looked down at Valkyrie as her eyes fluttered open. "How dare you leave me Mr Pleasant" Skulduggery's eyes filled with tears as he called for a doctor, "shh stay quiet you're going to get through this" he whispered and was soon forced out of the room as doctors ran around.

He saw Tanith standing there confused, trying to see what was going on, "she's awake, she woke up" Skulduggery cried and Tanith leapt at him, laughing and giggling in relief. Ghastly sighed and sat down smiling. Even though he didn't say it, everyone knew he loved Valkyrie like a daughter.

The three of them sat there for a while, Tanith called fletcher and told him the good news, he was soon stood in front of them grinning like an idiot. Tanith gave him a hug just as the doctor came out. They all turned immediately and skulduggery stood up and pushed his way through the small group, "well she has made an extremely quick and unexpected recovery. She is still extremely week though, we would like her to stay here overnight but she insisted on staying with Mr Pleasant." Skulduggery nodded and let the doctor continue, "we will have to go through something's with you first, as we said before whatever she did this with held a power unknown to us so we are still running tests." Skulduggery nodded in concentration, "can we see her?" he asked looking at the door. "one only please, she is to week to manage everyone." Tanith looked at Skulduggery, "you go, she wants you after all" she said, he thought about what she said, "no, Ghastly should go. He deserves to after all without him she wouldn't be alive." Ghastly smiled nodded then walked through the door

"hey you" he whispered, Valkyrie looked up and smiled when she saw him. He hugged her carefully then helped her lay back down, "what has Skulduggery done to you this time," he joked, moving hair from her face. She laughed a quiet laugh but still didn't talk, it was too painful. "maybe I should tell you a little story about Skulduggery eh?" Valkyrie smiled and nodded, turning onto her side to face him and put a small fragile hand in his. "well I think you would like to know about the first time we met you, the VERY first time. You were just 3 years old; you were staying at your uncle's house while your parents were on holiday for the weekend. Skulduggery and I had gone round to discuss some things and little you had waddled over and had taken a sudden interest in becoming friends with Skulduggery. The fact he was a skeleton didn't seem to affect you and you just grew attached to him. Ordering him to pick you up and play with you." Ghastly laughed, "I remember walking out of the kitchen with Gordon to find Skulduggery cuddling you in his arms. Me and Gorgon leaned against the door frame and just watched, Skulduggery hadn't noticed us. You mumbled to him that you wanted to be friends forever and ever." Valkyrie just stared at him, smiling, "wow" was all she could manage, "do you want to know what he said to you?" he asked, and she nodded, "he said that he would always be your friend and he would always protect you. And then you fell asleep in his arms, you were such an adorable kid." Ghastly sighed then then pulled her into another gentle hug, "don't you ever scare any of us again young lady" he kissed her forehead and looked up to see Skulduggery in the doorway, "lovely story" he said and walked over to them, "I remember that day, you weren't an adorable kid. You were annoying, kept asking questions and followed me around. Oh wait you haven't changed," he laughed as Valkyrie pulled a face. He leaned over and kissed her, "one thing that has changed though is now your mine, my gorgeous Valkyrie"


	7. Chapter 7 - I will never leave you again

"now I think it is time to get you home, the doctors have told me everything and they are allowing me to look after you. If that's what you want?" Valkyrie nodded and smiled. Fletcher walked in, carrying a massive bunch of black and red roses. "oh fletcher thank you" she whispered and took the roses. Skulduggery gave him a slight glare but stopped when Valkyrie nudged his arm, "ah hem, anyway Fletcher is going to teleport us home and then ghastly and Tanith will drive over later when we have you settled." Skulduggery explained and then kissed her on the forehead before sliding his arms under and gently picking her up. Her face twisted in pain but she clung onto him, burring her head into his shirt breathing in his scent.

Skulduggery smiled and then walked over to fletcher. Within a blink they were back at Gordon's/Valkyries mansion in Valkyries bedroom. Skulduggery laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in and smiling. He went down stairs to get her a drink leaving her alone with fletcher. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm so relived you're alright, you know, we always knew that you and Skulduggery had something. I'm glad you're happy." He hugged her and left. Valkyrie looked at the door as Skulduggery came in. He placed the water on the table and slid into the bed next to her, placing his arm around her and she snuggled into her side. "why did you do it?" he asked in a hushed voice looking down at her. She looked up for a moment then started to cry, "I had another nightmare, I saw you leave you were gone for a month then you never came back. You left me forever. As Ghastly said I was still in the dream but to me it was real. I felt your goodbye kiss I felt the pain of you never coming back and the next thing I know is I am in the hospital bed with you singing." She cried harder and clutched his shirt. "shh its okay, I came back didn't I. I'm sorry I was gone so long, it turns out I can't work a case without you. I need you with me." He trailed off and pulled her away from him carefully and looked her in the eyes, "I know this is probably the wrong time but Valkyrie, I need you with me. Your my everything, I need a reason to live and your it. I love you will and I never want to leave you again, back in the hospital when I saw you laying there in that state knowing that it was my fault, I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't deal with the fact that I might not hear your voice again, that I might not have you following me around. It tore me apart and I am so sorry, I don't have a ring but I want you with me until the end. Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgley and Darquess" he whispered her last name, "will you marry me?"

Valkyries eyes filled with tears and she took his face in his hands and kissed him, his warm lips on hers. She pulled away and put her forehead against his, "Mr Pleasant, don't you ever say that what happened was your fault because it was not. Secondly that is the sweetest thing you have said ever. And finally yes"

She kissed him then cuddled up to him, ignoring the pain from her stomach. Skulduggery smiled as she fell asleep on his chest, he could feel her heart beating steadily and hoped that for once at least she would sleep in peace. She was woken by a knock from the front door and skulduggery moved her carefully and went to answer it. Valkyrie looked at the clock she had only slept for 1 hour but finally she had Skulduggery back, she had missed his hugs and cuddles. She snuggled down under the covers but was soon disturbed by the door opening and the covers being pulled back slowly and a Tanith stood there, a smile on her face, "hey there sis," was all she said before she pulled her into a gentle hug. "Don't you ever do this again young lady," she pulled away and looked at her. "what has Skulduggery done to you eh?" she laughed, "well…" Valkyrie hesitated, "Tanith, we're engaged" Tanith squealed and fell off the bed. They heard Skulduggery and Ghastly running upstairs and soon burst through the door looking alarmed but were soon relieved when they saw it was Tanith who fell, "OMG YOUR ENGAGED" she squealed while staggering up, Ghastly stared at Skulduggery in shock. Skulduggery just looked at Valkyrie and smiled, "yes, yes we are."


	8. Chapter 8 - Thank You Ghastly

Valkyrie woke up and felt Skulduggery's arm wrapped around her. She carefully rolled over and looked at his sleeping face and smiling. It had been 3 weeks since he had proposed, it had been a busy 3 weeks too. She finally recovered but doctors were still running test and she still had scars on her stomach and a few on her wrists, she hated them. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. She was woken up by Skulduggery shaking her lightly, "hey sleepy," he said in his sexy morning voice, "ghastly called, he's got something for you and a new suit for me." He said and pulled the covers off her. She groaned and rolled off the bed, she stood up and stretched, looking at the clock, it was 12:30, Skulduggery let her have a lie in for once. Her nightmares had almost stopped and she could finally enjoy a good night's sleep.

She slowly got dressed and skipped breakfast, lunch, whatever it was. She slipped into the Bentley and they drove off in silence. Skulduggery knew what Ghastly was going to do. Yes, he really did have a new suit for him and he did have something for Valkyrie but there was something else. Everyone had noticed that Valkyrie had become really self-conscious about her scars, she never wore short sleeved tops without a jacket, and she stopped wearing anything that showed any signs of scars. Ghastly had the idea of letting her talk to him, not only did he see her as a daughter she saw him as a father, especially after her own parents died.

They arrived at his shop and went inside. Ghastly nodded to Skulduggery, looking worried but soon turned to Valkyrie and smiled. "well skulduggery, you know where I keep your suits so if you would like to go and put it on and see what you think," Skulduggery smiled and walked off into a separate room at the back, "now Valkyrie I would like to show you something" he gestured to one of the dressing rooms and she went in, in front of her was a beautiful white dress, it was a floor length ball gown. It fitted at the bodice and has a waistline that lead to a full skirt. "oh my god, it's beautiful" she breathed. He laughed quietly, "and it will look even more beautiful on you, if you want it, this is your wedding dress" her mouth hung open in happiness and she span round and hugged Ghastly, tears in her eyes, "thank you so much" she cried, "would you like to try it on" he smiled and she nodded. He left the room and she slid the dress on, it fitted perfectly as all Ghastly's clothes did. He knocked and she called him in, he smiled as her saw her and she smiled back but then looked down and her smile faded. Ghastly knew why, he walked over to the wall and sat on the seats. He beckoned Valkyrie over and she sat next to him, "Valkyrie you don't have to be ashamed of them," he said and took her delicate hands, turning them in his, looking at her wrists, "scars are just proof of how strong someone is," outside the door Skulduggery leaned against the wall and listened in to what ghastly was saying, "they just make you more beautiful, if that's even possible" he laughed quietly and she smiled, "I know they make you self-conscious, everyone has noticed including Skulduggery, but they are just proof of your love for him. I know he feels bad about it and I know you know that." He placed a hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at his, "Valkyrie I know what it's like to have scars, I know what it's like to feel ugly and to be ashamed of them, but you are one of the most beautiful lady's I know and these," he ran a hand over her wrists and placed one on her stomach, "just make you better, they make you a true dead man." She giggled and took his hands in hers. "Ghastly Bespoke, you really do know how to make a girl feel better," she laughed, "I want to ask you now, before Skulduggery asks you to be best man, since my parents are dead, I want you, Ghastly will you walk me down the aisle?"

Ghastly's eyes welled up with tears as he hugged her, "of course I will" he murmured. "now you better get that dress off before skulduggery see's you." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Ghastly left smiling and bumped into skulduggery who was grinning like an idiot, "wow, you know how to cheer a girl up" he laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "thank you and I love the suit." He stepped back and twirled, the black suit fit him perfectly, the white shirt underneath buttoned low, showing a bit of chest (he did that for Valkyrie).

Valkyrie stepped out of the room and smiled at the sight of Skulduggery flouncing around smiling. He saw her and stopped, blushing. "Loving the suit," she said walking up to him and throwing her arms around his neck, she had her sleeves rolled up for the first time in forever, "it's very sexy." She laughed and kissed him. He laughed and walked off to get changed. "I will bring the dress over myself the night before" he said, "are you still getting married at the mansion?" he asked. "yes everything is planned, now we just wait. Just think, next week ii will be Mrs. Pleasant." She smiled and looked down at the ring he had given her the other week.

Skulduggery came out, his usual suit on. "thank you Ghastly, now what am I going to do about a best man seeing as Valkyrie has asked you first," he smiled, "I suspected she would." He laughed and shook Ghastly's hand and left with Valkyrie.


	9. Chapter 9 - Interruptions

_**Heyy this chapter has mild swearing and a few "scenes" but nothing to bad. thought i would just add a warning in case **_

_**thanks and please review xx**_

* * *

They got into the Bentley and left, "now I need to stop off at the sanctuary, I won't be any longer than an hour so I was thinking afterwards we could do something fun." Skulduggery suggested, "I'd like that, you know I think I have some new movies and a comfortable sofa that needs sitting on." She laughed. "I would love that" he smiled as they pulled up to the sanctuary. "you can stay here if you want" he said, undoing his seatbelt. "why are we even here?" She asked doing the same, she wasn't staying, since when did she ever stay behind. "I think you will like the reason for once" he answered and led her towards the infirmary. "trust me and wait here." He kissed her then deactivated his façade. And walked in to one of the rooms, shaking a doctor's hand and then sat on the bed. The doctor then closed the blind over the window, much to her annoyance.

She had been sat there for about 2 hours when skulduggery finally emerged, façade activated. His shirt was undone at the top revealing that his façade tattoos were gone. "What the? How is that possible! How are you human without the sigils?" Valkyrie blurted out. "Shh calm down. I found a doctor that would make me human forever. So I am kind of stuck with this fortunately handsome face now." He laughed. He kissed her and she smiled, "wow, you did this for me?" "Of course I did. I love you Valkyrie and I thought it would be nice to have a human husband rather than a dead one" he laughed again and lead her to the car. "Now what about the movies and possible cuddles" he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

They were soon back at the mansion, Valkyrie had changed into her pyjamas and they were watching horror movies and cuddling under a blanket. There was a reason Skulduggery always put a horror movie on. This was because Valkyrie always cuddled into his side more and hid in his shoulder, despite the fact she fought monsters and murders for a living. Of course Valkyrie knew he did this so purposely does it to make him smile. "Skulduggery," she mumbled. "hmm" he said not looking away from the movie, "seeing as I will finally become Mrs Peasant next week," he smiled when she said this and looked down at her, "well, you've kind of been doing this anyway but will you move in here?" he hugged her, "of course" he smiled and kissed her, his warm lips on hers. He pulled her onto his lap as the kiss deepened. He kissed down her neck and she giggled, "so Mrs Pleasant," he said in-between kisses, "what do you think of my new appearance." "I love it" she breathed.

They were disturbed by a knock at the door, "urgh I'll get it," Valkyrie groaned and slid off his lap. She opened the door to find Dexter Vex standing there and grinning, "I'm sorry did I disturb something?" he laughed as he hugged her. She looked at her clothes and hair, they were both a mess from their little make out session, "yea kind of" she smiled and blushed and Dexter just laughed. "Nice one Skulduggery" he called and she heard a laugh from the living room. She led him into the living room where Skulduggery was looking in the mirror trying to straighten his shirt and tie.

"So what's this about me being best man?" he smiled, "I thought you were asking Ghastly?" "I got to him first" Valkyrie giggled, "seeing as my parents are dead, he is walking me down the aisle" she blushed. "I thought you would ask him" he laughed and hugged her again, "I've seen the dress, its beautiful." He smiled and looked at Skulduggery, "you're a damn lucky man, you know that." "of course I do," he laughed and turned to face Valkyrie, he started walking towards her as he spoke, "I get to marry the world's most beautiful woman next week and I love her." As he finished he picked her up and span her round, eventually putting her down and kissing her. "okay I get it, you're both lovesick, but seriously wait till I've gone." Dexter pulled a face, his phone beeped and he took it from his pocket, "ah I have to go anyway, Ghastly has my suit made, I will let myself out and you two can get back to whatever I interrupted" he smirked and Valkyrie hugged him then kissed him on the cheek." He moved to the front door but didn't go before shouting to skulduggery, "you lucky bastard" and he left.

Skulduggery grinned, "Oh I am aren't I." "And I'm a very lucky girl, now where were we?" she grinned mischievously and pushed him down on the couch and climbed onto his lap, "I think this was it" he smirked and kissed her. Her hands wandered over his chest and undid the buttons. Soon his shirt was off, she stared at his toned body and abs, almost as good as Dexter she thought, she chuckled at the thought and went back to kissing him, he kissed down her neck and she pulled her PJ top off, reviling that she was still wearing her black lace bra, his eyes widened and he kissed her again.

They heard a small pop and then a shout, "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" it was fletcher. Valkyrie screamed and skulduggery grabbed his jacket and through it over her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Of Course

_**Short Chapter, sorry guys. **_

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP TELEPORTING IN THE HOUSE?" Valkyrie screamed at him, she was still sat on Skulduggery trying to get his jacket on so she could wrap it around her. "I'm sorry I didn't think, well, the living room would be busy." He stuttered back, blushing and looking at the opposite wall, trying not to stare. "Fletcher what do you want" Skulduggery growled and hugged Valkyrie to him. "Tanith and Ghastly want to see you, they said it's important and sent me to get you." He explained. "right, fletcher could you just go into the kitchen while we get some clothes on." Skulduggery sighed as fletcher left the room, "Twice in one day, we can't catch a break."

They were soon dressed and were holding fletchers arms. They were soon in Ghastlys shop, him and Tanith were sat on the couch, Ghastly was cradling Tanith in his arms smiling. Ghastly looked up, "guys, we have some news" he looked down at Tanith and smiled, "well me and Tanith…" he looked at her and she continued, "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" she almost screamed and the pair jumped up. Skulduggery and fletcher smiled and went to shake Ghastlys hand, congratulating them. Valkyrie hugged Tanith and the two girls were crying. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Valkyrie breathed. "There is something else too," Tanith said, "we want you and Skulduggery to be god parents" she exclaimed. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie, "we would love to" he said and beamed.

They had been there for hours before Fletcher finally teleported them home. Valkyrie had fallen asleep so Skulduggery carefully carried up to bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He gently slipped in next to her and she cuddled up into his side. He smiled at her, "I love you" he whispered, "with all my heart, you know, I want us to be like Ghastly and Tanith one day. Maybe we could be parents, think of it I will have a second chance at a family; I promise I will protect you. I will never let anything hurt you. You're my precious Valkyrie Pleasant." By the time he had finished his little speech he had a small tear in his eye. He leant down to kiss her forehead but she moved quickly and kissed him. "Skulduggery that was the cutest thing I have ever heard. Oh and make sure I am actually asleep next time." She giggled

He glared at her but she pulled him towards her and hugged him then slid down in the bed, pulling him with her. He pulled her into his chest and cuddled her. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he closed his eyes, he still didn't need to sleep but he just enjoyed the feeling of holding her and knowing that for that moment, nothing could harm her, nothing could take her away.

He woke up to sunlight blinding him, he felt cold and realised that Valkyrie wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the room, he saw the window open and panicked, what if something had happened. He shot up and ran down the stairs, shouting her. He ran into the kitchen to find Valkyrie stood there staring at the table. "Valkyrie what is it?" he asked quietly then he looked where she was looking, "how did that get there, It was at the sanctuary under security" on the table was the long blade Valkyrie had used that had almost killed her. "I don't know" she stuttered and reached for it. "it just appeared," Skulduggery tried to get it away from her but she reached it first, as soon as her skin touched it her eyes shut tight and she screamed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hello Mrs

"Valkyrie" skulduggery screamed, and ran to her trying to pull the blade from her grasp. She continued to scream and even though she was only holding it the scars on her arms began to bleed again. After pulling the blade from her hands she collapsed crying, her eyes still shut, "NO NO NO! he didn't leave, he didn't leave." She repeated over and over again. Skulduggery cradled her in his arms, "shh I'm here I didn't leave and I'm not going to." He grabbed his phone and called Ghastly. Soon Ghastly was sat with Skulduggery as Cleavers and the Nye were with Valkyrie. She had woken up but was still shaky. "she's fine skul' she's awake and she's still here" Ghastly reassured him. The Nye slouched in, "Mr Pleasant, Miss Cain is fine and has recovered. The blade has been taken back to the sanctuary and we have done all the checks we can" he grumbled then left. Ghastly smiled at him and went over to a cleaver. He had a few words then came back over, "I'm going to stay here for a bit if that's okay, to make sure Valkyries alright." He asked and Skulduggery nodded, "is that what she was like when you found her," Skulduggery asked staring at the floor. "she was worse," he trailed off. "I'm going to see her, do you want to come?" Skulduggery asked and started walking up the stairs. He knocked quietly, "hey how you feeling." He asked as he walked in, she was sat up in bed looking at her wrists again, "hmm im fine." She said not looking up.

"hey don't worry about them, remember what Ghastly said." He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "but the wedding is next week," she sobbed as Ghastly walked in, "Ghastly, please tell her, her scars are beautiful." Ghastly sighed, "Valkyrie, you are perfect and absolutely beautiful," he started as he sat down on the bed in front of them, "we both still love you, no matter what you think. We don't think your weak or a bad person, in fact you are one of the strongest people I know. To be dragged into a world like this at the age of 12 and to have done everything you have and still be here is amazing." He smiled and looked at skulduggery, "even I have scars." Skulduggery said looking at her, she smiled and hugged the two men, "I know exactly how to cheer you up," Ghastly said, "I think I can remember a few stories about the young Skulduggery pleasant." He laughed and Skulduggery's face went red.

Soon the three of them were sat on the bed laughing and giggling. "you know that I something I have never told you," Skulduggery breathed, Valkyrie looked confused, "I know you given name but you don't know mine, and seeing as how we are getting married next week I think you should know." Ghastly looked at him in surprise and smiled. He didn't think he would want anyone to know his name after what happened before died. "well then Miss Edgley, I am Mr Logan Connell," her eyes widened and she hugged him, "I love it" she giggled. "that is a relief to know, Mrs Connell" he grinned and tackled her down until she was laying there in fits of laughter as he tickled her. Ghastly stood up quietly and left the two lovebirds to whatever they got up to. He jumped in his van and drove off to the sanctuary to sort out the mess.


	12. Chapter 12 - Our Vows

**_1 week later…_**

Valkyrie stood looking in the mirror, her dress fit perfectly. She placed the veil on her head and pulled it over her face. A small tear rolled down her cheek, not of sadness but of joy. A knock came from the door, "come in" she breathed. Ghastly walked in, his suit was sharp and a smile on his face. "wow, you look beautiful" he sighed and walked up behind her, "I never thought I would see Skulduggery this happy again after his wife, I never thought he would ever find love. You have changed all that. I know at first I didn't really approve of you two but after seeing how devoted you are to each other, I couldn't be happier for you." He hugged her from behind and she rested her head on his shoulder, "thank you Ghastly." She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "Every ones waiting, you ready?" he asked and she nodded, taking his arm and breathing out "wow" she sighed and walked out the door and to the top of the stairs. Tanith was stood there and smiled a tear came to her eye, "well its time" she mumbled and hugged Valkyrie. She nodded down the stairs to fletcher and he hurried off. The music started playing and Tanith set off in front, then Ghastly pulled her forward slightly, she reached the bottom and looked up. Skulduggery stood at the end of the aisle, Dexter at his side and Saracen behind, it was arranged so that he could marry them. Skulduggery was in that sexy suit Valkyrie had seen him in just a week before. His brown hair in its usual mess, but she loved it. Them deep green eyes were brimmed with tears. They reached the end and ghastly kissed her and placed her hands in Skulduggery's, he smiled at her and stepped back and sat with Tanith.

Skulduggery pulled back her veil and smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away, "god your beautiful" he whispered to her and she blushed. Saracen coughed then started,

"Welcome everybody. We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today. Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, painting, high-fiving, fist bumping and whatever the hell Skulduggery drags them both into," at this everyone laughed, "Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love, and to make all of their single friends jealous." He looked at Dexter and he laughed, "Who has the rings?" Dexter stepped forward and handed each a ring, engraved with the four elemental symbols. "I belive you have written your own vows."

Skulduggery nodded and started, "Valkyrie Cain, I first met you when you were just 3 years old, you always followed me around and wanted my hat and then 9 years later you hadn't changed and I had the pleasure of meeting you again, it makes me wonder, if I hadn't of come back where would I be now? Valkyrie I have always loved you, at first as a daughter and it soon became so much more. I love you with all my heart, I need a reason to live and you are it, I need something to keep trying for and I need someone who I can protect. I need you, I love you, I adore you and I want you with me always. There has been many a time I thought I had lost you but you're still here holding on. Without you I would be nothing. I love you my gorgeous Valkyrie" he slipped the ring onto her finger and she was crying, she took his hand and began to say hers before she completely broke-down, "Skulduggery Pleasant, you have dragged me into this mad world at the age of 12, you taught me, brought me up and protected me. You introduced me into the world of magic when you saved me for the first time of many. I have lost track of the amount of times you have saved me or brought me back to the living world. You have stayed with me through thick and thin, through darkness and light. I have always had a crush on you but it grew stronger and we are stood here today. You have brought me to a world so much better than I could imagine, with people that inspire me. I have gotten you into so much trouble, with authority and friends," she glanced at ghastly and he laughed quietly. "But you kept me and now I am yours because I love you, and you can't do anything right without me." Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. "when I lost you to the faceless ones I thought it was over and everyone can tell you what I went through to get you back and it was then I realised I truly loved you." She placed the ring on his finger and smiled up at him soon they were both crying.

Saracen smiled "It has been my honour to officiate your ceremony today. And I'm extremely excited and proud to announce that cocktail hour will be served right outside in the garden. And now I get to say something you've been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the Sanctuary and council of elders, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Skulduggery Grabbed Valkyrie's waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed with such force she wrapped her arms around his neck. All around them were cheers and laughs. They finally broke apart he picked her up and ran her up the stairs into her room as people slowly wandered into the garden. He threw her on the bed and slammed the door closed, locking it.

As it was their wedding night, well… they were there for quite a while with some quite loud noises and it got a bit messy, well what do you expect, they loved each other.


	13. Chapter 13 - Little Suprises

_**this is only short but will be continued...**_

Paris, a husband, time for themselves and no one to kill them Valkyrie thought. Her and Skulduggery were standing at the top of the Eiffel tower for the last day of their honeymoon. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled as rested her head on Skulduggery's shoulder. "are you ready to go back to almost being killed every other day" he laughed quietly. She sighed and nodded, "I guess so" and they went back to their hotel to get their bags. Valkyrie took one last look out of her window to the view of Paris and smiled. Skulduggery called fletcher and soon he was standing in the lobby. They left and went round the corner and soon they were standing in Gordon's/Valkyries mansion.

"home sweet home" Valkyrie laughed and hugged Skulduggery before running up the stairs. They unpacked and Ghastly and Tanith came over. Tanith had started to get a slight bump now and Ghastly had become super protective over her, but everyone knew why. Ghastly never expected someone to love him with his scars let alone have his child. He loved Tanith more than words could say and he wasn't going to let anything hurt her or their child.

Once they were all sat down Valkyrie stood up and coughed, "umm, now your all here I have a little news. I've known for a few days but I wanted to tell everyone at the same time," she took a breath and blushed slightly, "I'm pregnant." She finished and looked at Skulduggery. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a smile. Tanith squealed as skulduggery ran to Valkyrie, picked her up and span her round, "oh my god, I'm going to be a father" he shouted and she laughed, "yes you are, this is your chance you are going to be the best father in the world" she whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. He finally put her down and Ghastly walked over to her and hugged her. "Look what skulduggery's done now" he laughed and released her. "I know he's always wanted another chance at a family and when you came along I knew you were it. I know I said I didn't like the idea at first but I just didn't want you two to make a mistake and it tear you apart but now it looks like you're stuck with the lucky man." he hugged her again and stepped away when he felt Tanith's hand on his shoulder.

"well looks like we need to go baby shopping," she smirked and hugged her and smiled, "come on, I' free and I'm sure Skulduggery will let you out of his sight for the day." She laughed as she pulled on her sleeve. "fine," she sighed and hugged Skulduggery. He looked concerned but she soothed him, "I'll be fine I won't let anyone kill me or get into any fights or empty your bank account, but seeing the amount in there I doubt that will be possible," she laughed when she said this and he smiled. She then turned to Ghastly, "and I won't let Tanith near motorbikes, danger or anything that will make you kill me." She hugged him too and went to pick up the car keys when Skulduggery stopped her, "here take the Bentley" he smiled at her shocked expression and threw her the keys, "we are married now so I guess she's yours too. But remember normal rules apply no eating or drinking. No feet on the…" She kissed him to shut him up, "I know" and she left smiling.

Skulduggery turned to Ghastly, "you know I think I have an idea" he smirked and told Ghastly his plan then both men ran up the stairs.

**_11 hours later_**

The two men were sat on the couch exhausted, they heard the door bang and then a shout, "honey I'm home" both girls shouted, followed by a giggle. They walked in covered in bags. "we got some new maternity ware and toys" Valkyrie huffed as she dropped the bags and looked at the men, "what's been going on here?" she asked suspiciously and Skulduggery took her hands and lead her upstairs, Ghastly went with them and beckoned for Tanith to follow. They reached the door of one of the spare bedrooms that was across the hall from the master room. "close your eyes" he whispered and she obeyed. He opened the door and pushed her in gently, she heard Tanith gasp and then Skulduggery speak, "you can open them now."…


	14. Chapter 14 - Doubts

She opened her eyes too the most beautiful nursery she had ever seen. The walls were painted a pale blue and in the centre of the room was a white wooden crib that rocked. Pretty pink canvases of the elements covered one wall and an empty white book shelf was on another accompanied by a pale yellow armchair. The curtains and bedding were clearly made by Ghastly and were a yellow to match the chair and the fluffiest white rug covered the carpet in the centre. One corner had been divided by a screen and behind it was the cutest white wardrobe and changing area and above were hundreds of pictures that covered the wall of all of them, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith, Fetcher and Skulduggery in both human and skeletal form. There was even a few of Kenspeckle and other people they had met along their journeys as well as the dead men. The centre of the wall was a beautiful picture frame that was empty, she looked at it confused, "that's for the three of us when they arrive." Skulduggery explained and placed his hands on her stomach. The whole room was perfect. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she span round and kissed him. She ran and hugged Ghastly and kissed him on the cheek, "I… I.. I love it" she stuttered, unable to find words. "Thank you so so much" she cried harder and hugged the two men. "I helped too" she heard a voice from the door. She turned to see fletcher stood there with his idiotic grin plastered across his smug face. She ran to him and hugged him, "thank you too"

Tanith was still stood there, her mouth open, "it's beautiful" she stammered. "well we will have to do something for us then" ghastly kissed her and she smiled. The five of them went downstairs and helped bring the toys up to place in the nursery.

All the toys and books had been put somewhere the room looked even better. They had all gone back down stairs except for skulduggery, to order some pizza and decided on a night in. Skulduggery stayed in the nursery and sat in the chair that overlooked the garden from the window, he sat there and just thought, what if he wasn't a good enough dad? He didn't do very well the first time what if it happens again? He couldn't bare to lose valkyrie he had been close to before and he couldn't go there again. What if something happened to the baby? What if he never came back from a case leaving valkyrie alone to protect their child and her self. What if neither of them came back one day! The doubts and questions filled his mind and he sighed, tears threatening to fall. He was disturbed by the door creaking open and ghastly walked in quietly. "Hey" he almost whispered. "Hello" he sighed in reply. "I thought I would find you here, you're thinking again aren't you" skulduggery nodded and the tears started to fall, "what if something happens, what if I lose valkyrie and the baby like I did before or I never come back from a case and I leave valkyrie and our child? I can't let that happen" skulduggery was stood up now and looking ghastly in the eyes. "I knew you would do this" ghastly said quietly, "skulduggery, I have known you since we were children, I have seen you as a family and what happened was not your fault. You will make an amazing father just like you did last time. You and valkyrie are the best detectives and fighters ever seen when you are by each other's side and that is how you are going to stay, I know things will be alright." He finished and pulled skulduggery into a bear hug and pulling away, "come on, the others have ordered 3 pizzas and the dead men are coming over, the girls wanted to tell them the news and it will just be a good night, forget all this okay?" Skulduggery nodded and whispered, "thank you Ghastly" and both men went to join the others down stairs.


	15. Chapter 15 - I'm Sorry Ghastly

When they got downstairs Dexter and Saracen had already arrived and were sitting impatiently on the couch while Tanith and Valkyrie sat on the couch laughing and Tanith under a blanket to hide her bump. "Skulduggery will you tell us what's going on please?" Dexter sighed and the two men laughed and went to sit with the girls. "Well I think the girls would like to do that" skulduggery said and looked at Valkyrie. "well me and Tanith have some news," the two women looked at each other the Tanith moved the blanket, "we're pregnant!" they squealed and the men's jaws dropped open.

"omg congratulations" Dexter exclaimed and hugged the two before shaking Ghastly and Skulduggery's hands. Saracen hugged the girls and whispered in their ear only so they could hear, "I know, remember, I know things" he laughed, "congrats, it's nice to see they are finally taking life seriously." They all sat back down and dived into the pizza, talking about baby names and sanctuary business.

Tanith had gone quiet and looked slightly pale, "Tanith are you okay?" valkyrie asked and ghastly snapped his head round immediately. "yeah I'm fine I just need some air that's all." She got up and ghastly did the same, "alone please ghastly" she murmured and left through the front door. The group looked at each other confused then looked at Saracen, "don't look at me, for once I don't know" they were all shocked but just left Tanith, probably just sickness. It had been about ten minutes until the silence was broken by a scream. They all raced up as the front door opened and Tanith staggered in, a knife to her throat and Billy-Ray stood behind her, "well, I heard the news, so wonderful for both couples" his Texan accent was clear. "let her go" ghastly growled, valkyrie had never heard him sound so threatening. "no I don't really want to. I think I might keep her, yea that's what I will do" He laughed. He buried under the ground with Tanith and then Valkyrie screamed as she was dragged down too. The men screamed and Skulduggery raced for the Bentley, "Saracen, here are they, you know things don't you! Where are they?" Ghastly screamed running for the Bentley too. Saracen thought as hard as he could, "a warehouse near the sanctuary" Skulduggery tossed him the keys, "just drive and quickly, you know where it is GO!" skulduggery roared and the car sped off.

Sanguine had both girls tied up, valkyrie was unconscious in the corner, her scars were reopened and fresh cuts covered her chest. She was silent and barely breathing Tanith was sat on a chair in the centre of the room. Bruises covered her body and blood dripped from her nose. Sanguine had come back into the room holding his blade in hand, wiping blood from it. "hey beautiful" he mocked but Tanith remained silent, she didn't have the energy to speak. Sanguine placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face up so she looked at him, tears filled her eyes. He kissed her and she squirmed in the seat, trying to pull away. "is that how you're going to be is it?" he snarled and hit her again and again. Skulduggery burst through the door, followed by the dead men. "ah men glad you could be here for this" he smirked and plunged his knife into Tanith's stomach. She screamed then gagged and fell into unconsciousness. Skulduggery pushed sanguine against the wall, flames engulfed his arms as he strangled sanguine, raising him against the wall, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" she screamed, tightening his grip, he slammed him against the wall, cracking his skull and knocking him out. He strapped some cuffs on him and attached him to a radiator. Dexter had taken Valkyrie and ghastly was struggling with Tanith's restraints, he was shaking with tears. Skulduggery helped him and soon both girls were in the car and they raced to the sanctuary. Ghastly refused to leave Taniths side but soon the cleavers surrounded him and took him to the holding cells to calm down, but skulduggery knew there was nothing that would stop his rage, they all knew that the razor had killed the baby, but no one wanted to admit it.

**_3 hours later_**

Tanith's eyes fluttered open and she saw ghastly crying, skulduggery was cuddling valkyrie in the corner and they were crying too. "Hey" she managed and ghastly looked up crying even more. "What's up" she whispered and Ghastly took her hand, "when sanguine stabbed you, he hit the baby, we've lost the baby Tanith" he cried and hugged her. Tears fell from her own eyes and she screamed, "NO! I'm sorry ghastly I'm so, so sorry" "shh it's not your fault" he cried and he took her in his arms rocking her back and forth to try and calm her. "Valkyrie are you okay?" she asked quietly, she looked up, her eyes puffy with tears, "yes I'm fine, just some scars" "and the baby" Tanith mumbled, Valkyries eyes flooded with tears. "The baby's fine" skulduggery answered for her.


	16. Chapter 16 - 7 Months Without

_**I had to re upload this due to an issue. so here it is again.**_

* * *

"and what about Sanguine?" she asked tentatively. "dead" Skulduggery growled, "me and Dexter went back to deal with him, and let's just say, it wasn't pretty" Valkyrie looked at him with concern, she knew how violent he could be when he was angry and sanguine had pushed him over the edge.

Ghastly woke up the next day to find Tanith's hospital bed empty and a note lying on the covers. He rushed over and read it quickly, '_Ghastly, I'm sorry, you've always wanted a family and I have ruined it. The nurse told me last night while you were asleep that I could no longer have children. I can't give what you want and I'm sorry. You probably won't want me now and so I have left, don't come looking for me. Just remember I will always love you. Love Tanith. X' _Ghastly shouted then broke down into tears. Skulduggery came bursting through the doors and just stared at him then the empty bed, "ghastly where is she?" he asked looking concerned. Ghastly didn't trust his voice so handed him the note. Skulduggery read it then enveloped his friend in a hug, "we will find her Ghastly, I promise okay?" Ghastly nodded then let Skulduggery lead him into Valkyries room.

**_5 months later_**

****It had been 5 months after anyone had seen Tanith. Ghastlys life had been taken up by looking for her and protecting Valkyrie, he wasn't going to lose his daughter too. Valkyrie had gotten pretty big and Skulduggery was forcing her to stay at home anytime he thought a case would be too much for her.

Skulduggery had asked Ghastly to make her some protective maternity wear for when she did go on a case with him. Skulduggery had dropped her off at Ghastlys shop and then went to the sanctuary, in between cases he still looked for Tanith as well and Fletcher was helping in Valkyries place. She knocked then walked in. Ghastly was sat at his desk, head in his hands and she sighed. He had been like this for months, he missed her deeply. He didn't care if she couldn't have children, he loved her and that's all that mattered. Nobody could understand why she thought he wouldn't want her. Valkyrie went over and hugged him, "you look over worked," she said quietly, "how about we go for a walk and get something to drink hm" he smiled, "I would love to." he said and hugged her again.


	17. Chapter 17 - Jealousy

They walked towards the coffee shop together, just talking and laughing as if nothing has happened, like the whole world was at peace. They reached the café and Ghastly held the door open for her, she smiled at his gesture and sat down at a little booth in the corner. Ghastly ordered them both some hot chocolate and he joined her and for a while they sat in a comfortable silence. They were disturbed by a familiar voice coming from the counter; it was a strong London accent. Their heads whipped around to see a blond haired woman stood with her back to them. Her hair had been cut short and she wore a long brown coat and jeans, surely it couldn't be Tanith. The woman turned and blew on her take out coffee before looking up. She saw Valkyrie and Ghastly sitting there, a look of shock on their faces, "Tanith…" Ghastly breathed before getting up. Tanith hurried past and ran out of the door. Ghastly ran after her and watched her as she ran down the street, "Tanith please" he called, walking quickly to catch her. She stopped and turned at the end of the street before bursting into tears and running back to him. "I'm so sorry, I had to leave. I was afraid you would leave me" she sobbed as he hugged her. "why would I ever leave you Tanith I love you, yes I have always wanted a child but that doesn't matter as long as I have you" he hugged her, pulling her as close as he could to him before kissing her.

Valkyrie walked down the street towards them, as she approached she saw a strange look in Tanith's eye as she looked her up and down. "Tanith where have you been we have been worried sick" Valkyrie exclaimed and went to hug her but Tanith moved away. "I was in London, with family" she said almost snarled. Ghastly gave her a strange look, he had never seen her act this way towards Valkyrie before. "Umm I should go" Valkyrie hesitated, "thank you for the drink Ghastly but I am sure skulduggery is wondering where I have gotten to" she hurried off, not looking back. There was something wrong with Tanith but she couldn't figure out what.

When Valkyrie got home skulduggery was already in the kitchen making lunch, "hey sweetie what took you so long" he asked as he kissed her. "Me and Ghastly went for a drink and we found Tanith" she explained what had happened but missed out the part where Tanith acted strangely. "We must invite them round, I will cook it will be just like old times again" he said and rushed around with a smile on his face. "I don't think that is a good idea" Valkyrie mumbled, looking at the floor. "Why not" skulduggery asked stopping what he was doing and looking at her confused. "oh doesn't matter," she paused, "I think I am going to go for a lie down I don't feel so good." She left him looking confused and hurried to their room.

She must have fallen asleep because she was woken by the sound of the door bell ringing the Skulduggery speaking to Tanith and Ghastly, she heard them enter then Tanith speak, "no Valkyrie tonight" she could almost hear her smile in her voice. "She just upstairs, she wasn't too well earlier; I will see if she wants to come down." She heard skulduggery's steps on the stairs then the door creaked open. "Hey, how are you feeling" he asked quietly as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached over and brushed the hair from her face. She sighed then sat up. "yes I'm fine, come on their waiting for us" Skulduggery went downstairs and Valkyrie slipped out of bed, she brushed her hair quickly and straightened out her clothes, her hands coming to rest on her bump. In a month she would be a mother. She went downstairs to find the three sat in the living room laughing. As she walked in Tanith became quiet and her face dropped into a disgusted look. Both Skulduggery and Ghastly noticed but said nothing. Valkyrie dropped her head and went to sit next to Skulduggery. "Oh" she cried out and grabbed Skulduggery's hand. "What, what is it?" Skulduggery demanded. "it's nothing bad but I think you will like it." She pressed his hand to her bump. She smiled at his reaction. The baby kicked and he felt it. He grinned and kissed her bump. She laughed quietly, "would you like a feel" she looked at Ghastly and he leaned over. He smiled at her "just think there will be a little one running around soon. And remember me and Tanith will look after them if needed." "no we won't" Tanith snapped and the two men looked at her confused. "its their child they will do it"

"Tanith what's your problem?" Ghastly asked "ever since you came back you have been so cold towards her, what's wrong?" she stood up and glared at them all. "You want to know what's wrong?" she almost screamed. "How about seeing my friend flouncing around pregnant, everyone giving her the attention. How about wanting a family of your own, wanting children but knowing I can never have them. she's just so smug sitting there with a husband, a child on the way and life is just perfect for you isn't it" she was staring at Valkyrie now, "I am not putting up with it any longer" she shouted and stormed out of the house. "Valkyrie I'm so sorry, just ignore her it's just the shock of … you know" ghastly tried to explain. "ghastly its fine honestly, there is no need for you to apologize, it's not your fault. Now if you will excuse me I need to lie down" she pulled herself up and hurried out crying, "Valkyrie come here" Skulduggery called after her. She continued to run up the stairs and into the nursery, slamming the door behind her. Skulduggery sighed and lent against the banister. "I think i need to have a chat with Tanith" ghastly sighed. Ghastly left and Skulduggery sat on the stairs, he decided to leave Valkyrie for a while for her to calm down.

Ghastly went outside to find Tanith sat in the van crying, he went over and slid into the driver's seat. "Tanith was that really necessary?" he asked not looking at her, "I know you're upset but, she's your best friend, your sister. I know how upsetting this is for you but you need to stop acting like this." He turned to her and took her hands, "its not fair that this has happened to you, to us. But you can't take it out on Valkyrie, it's not her fault." He hugged her and she snuffled. "im sorry" she mumbled into his shirt, "I don't know why I acted like that, it's just not fair. I left because I couldn't have children, I can't give you the family you want, the family I want." "shh, I still love you no matter what" he calmed her. "Come on let's go back in. I think you should talk to Valkyrie." She nodded and they climbed out and walked towards the house .


	18. Chapter 18 - solving

Skulduggery sighed and walked upstairs and knocked on the nursery door. When there was no reply he opened the door quietly, "Valkyrie are you…" he stopped when he saw Valkyrie cuddled in the corner, surrounded by teddies and books. Her face was slightly tear stained. He smiled and walked over to her. He picked her up gently and carried her to their room. He laid her down and covered her up, kissing her forehead. He went back down stairs to find Tanith and Ghastly coming through the door. "can I talk to Val?" Tanith mumbled not looking up. "she's asleep and ill, she needs her rest" skulduggery replied calmly, "no its fine" Valkyries voice came from the top of the stairs "come up" she said then slouched back into the bedroom. Tanith dodged past Skulduggery and walked up and into the bedroom. The two men looked at each other and sighed before going into the kitchen. "Valkyrie I'm so sorry it's just I'm…" "Tanith just shut up for a moment" Valkyrie interrupted her, "I know it's not fair, I don't deserve a family, you do. Believe me I hate seeing you like this and I would do anything to change it." She hugged her and Tanith started crying again. "But at the same time, I can't deal with you acting like this. I need my best friend back I need my sister back." They smiled at each other and they both sat down on the bed.

It was half an hour later when Ghastly finally went up to check on them. He found both girls fast asleep on the bed, music playing on the TV. He smiled and walked over to Tanith quietly, he shook her slightly. She woke up with a jump, "shh you and Valkyrie fell asleep, it's time to go home" ghastly explained. Tanith yawned and nodded, getting up slowly and turning off the TV before going downstairs with ghastly.

Skulduggery was sat on the kitchen counter looking into thin air. "Skul' we should be going, Valkyrie is upstairs asleep, goodnight" ghastly said then left. Skulduggery's mouth twitched up into a smile, he slid off the counter and walked up stairs loosening his tie as he went. Valkyrie was sleeping peacefully, whenever they were on a case she always had a look of anxiousness on her face but now, she was calm, she was safe. He slid into bed and pulled her close carefully placing a hand on her bump. The baby kicked slightly and she stirred but remained asleep. This was his chance, a family. He never thought he would feel this way after his wife but now everything had changed. He wanted to stay like this forever, in peace and no fights but of course because of him, they would always be running. Always fighting. Always in danger. He dragged her into this when she was just 12 and he was glad he did, for without that moment, he wouldn't be here with her in his arms and a child.

Valkyrie murmured something in her sleep then said it louder, "why are you leaving, you promised, why are you leaving Skulduggery" she started shouting towards the end the rolled over quickly, her eyes opened and she was breathing heavily. She kissed him and pressed her forehead against his, "don't leave everything will be fine." He kissed her again, "valkyrie I'm not going anywhere, don't think that I am either" he pulled her into another hug and stayed there, was Valkyrie having doubts about him? He soon drifted to sleep still holding her.


	19. Chapter 19 - Hello Little Stranger

_**There is swearing in this chapter, you have been warned. **_

Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith waited impatiently in the infirmary's waiting room. Valkyries screams and shouts filled the corridor. "SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT NEVER AGAIN, I FUCKING HATE YOU" she screamed. Skulduggery laughed slightly at this, and started pacing. Ghastly could tell he was nervous, he couldn't sit still he was constantly up and down, walking around and sighing. Everything fell silent before one final scream, "BLOODY HELL SKULDUGGERY" and then it went quiet once again before a single cry, a baby's cry. Skulduggery ran down the corridor before bursting through the door, valkyrie lay there, a baby in her arms. She was sweating and red in the face but to skulduggery she still looked beautiful. A tear fell down his cheek as he staggered towards the bed and sat in the bed next to her. "hello little stranger," valkyrie breathed, "I thought I would let you know now, your life is going to be hell from no on with this man as your father." She smiled up at skulduggery and he kissed her, "it's a girl" she whispered.

More tears rolled down his cheeks as he took his daughter in his arms, Ghastly and Tanith came in quietly but he didn't realise. "your mother is right you know, your life is going to be hard, but im going to protect you and your mother. I will teach you if you want, just like I did with mum." He smiled and gently stroked his daughters face, "I will protect you from every bad person out there, and that includes boys that mess you around", and trust me I have had to deal with a fair share of boys with your mother" he laughed quietly and looked up, seeing ghastly and Tanith standing in the doorway. Tanith walked over and hugged Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked at Ghastly who seemed to be frozen to the spot, "would you like to hold her?" she asked him smiling. He nodded and skulduggery handed her to him, she looked tiny in his strong arms. He cried softly, "he's telling the truth you know, he will protect you and he will be the best dad ever. I've seen him do it before, but we will explain all of that when your older" he smiled and looked at Valkyrie, "what is she called?" he asked looking back down again. "Abigail, Abigail Pleasant" "it's beautiful" the three of them said together.

Skulduggery had soon taken Valkyrie and Abigail home and ghastly and Tanith had left. Valkyrie had gone to bed and skulduggery had taken Abigail to her nursery. Her eyes fluttered open as he laid her in her cot. She had his eyes, a deep green. They seemed to shine as she smiled, she was simply beautiful. He placed a soft skeleton teddy into her cot, a teddy ghastly had made (he wasn't just good at making clothes and fighting) "you know, I used to be like your teddy, a skeleton. You won't remember any of this but we will explain when you are old enough to fully understand, you see I am actually over 400 years old. I was brought back as a skeleton and then one day I met Valkyrie, your mother. But back then she was called Stephanie. One day you will change you name too, I wonder what it will be" he laughed as Abigail grabbed one of his fingers, "like I was saying, when I first met your mother she was just 12 years old, I remember training her and bringing her up like she was my own. Your mother is a tough one, and I'm guessing you will be the same." He looked into his daughter's eyes, the eyes that reminded him so much of his first daughter. She too was called Abigail, but neither ghastly or himself said anything to Valkyrie. Skulduggery didn't want to remember his old family in his new one, he wanted to start a fresh, however Valkyrie adored the name and she wasn't to know any better.

He picked up his daughter and cradled her protectively in his arms, soon two other small arms wrapped around his waist. Valkyrie hugged him and he turned around, "lovely story" she whispered, and took Abigail from him. He kissed both girls foreheads and smiled, "I have a feeling you are going to be just like your father, smart, brave, gorgeous and have a fantastically sized ego." Valkyrie laughed and kissed skulduggery.

The three of them remained there for a while as a family, together, and safe.


	20. Chapter 20 part one - 16 years on

We have reached the final chapter part 1. Ooohh!

There is swearing in this chapter

Abigail slouched into the living room panting then collapsed onto the couch, skulduggery walked in after her, "how was training?" valkyrie asked not looking up from making dinner. "he nearly killed me mum!" Abigail exclaimed. "skulduggery what have I said about being to hard on her" valkyrie sighed and walked towards her husband, kissing him. "I was not being to hard on her, I am doing exactly what I did with you" he explained sounding quite proud. "so you are going to hard on her then" valkyrie laughed at the expression on his face and kissed him again. "Now come on you two, ghastly and tanith are coming over for dinner and we have something's to discuss, go on clean yourselves up" valkyrie basically pushed the two upstairs and sighed as she went back to the cooking.

It was about half an hour when ghastly and tanith arrived, they all sat down for dinner and talked about cases and sanctuary business, most of which Abigail did not understand. "So Abigail have you thought about your taken name yet?" ghastly asked, the whole table turned to look at her. "I have actually and I think I have chosen one" valkyrie smiled, "would you care to introduce yourself?" "I am Lynessa, Lynessa Pleasant" she smiled at everyone's reactions, "it's perfect" skulduggery said taking her hand, "now Lynessa I know this is sudden however we have decided that it is the right time to tell you, as you know I used to be a skeleton, and you know about how I met your mother and how sorcerers live for hundreds of years." Valkyrie looked at him with concern, they all knew what was coming next, "there is a lot of stuff you don't know, about both of our pasts. now we don't want to frighten you or upset you however it might come as quite a shock so we understand if you don't want to talk about it" skulduggery explained calmly. "and you can always ask questions" ghastly added.

It was probably about two hours later when they finished explaining their story's, tales of the dead men, how skulduggery was first killed and his previous family, about the villains and monsters that have hunted them to kill them. And the hardest of all Lord vile and darquesse and how they were the two most powerful evils of all.

Lynessa sat in silence, tears in her eyes "are you okay sweetie?" valkyrie asked taking her hand, "hmm oh yes it's just alot to think about, umm I don't know what to say" "you don't have to say anything," tanith almost whispered. Lynessa bowed her head, "just because of this do not think you are bad parents, I love you the same. Now if you will excuse me I would like some time to think" she stood up and left, tears threatening to fall. she ran to her room and fell onto her bed, grabbing her phone. "hey fletcher" she sobbed "could you pick me up please?" she started crying harder when fletcher appeared in her room, he ran to her and took her in his arms, nobody knew they had been seeing each other. "what's wrong baby, what's happened?" he asked and teleported them to his apartment. "mum and dad told me about all of your pasts, and that they both almost destroyed the world" she clung to his shirt and he kissed her forehead, "I knew this would happen" he mumbled, "Abigail I want to ask you something, something I have always wanted to ask you, will you leave with me, leave Ireland and go somewhere where we can be together without the threat of skulduggery" Abigail gazed into his eyes and nodded and within a blink they were back in her room, "quickly grab some of your things I will be back in 15 minuets okay?" he asked and kissed her before disappearing once more.

Skulduggery knocked on Abigail's door, after not receiving an answer he slowly went in. he was shocked to see her room almost empty and a single note lying on her bed...

' By the time you have found this I will probably be in another country, we never told you but me and fletcher have been seeing each other for months and now I have gone to live with him. All this news about mum and dad is too much and I need to think, I love you Abigail xxx ' Skulduggery ran downstairs screaming, he reached the living room to see three shocked faces looking at him, "she's gone" he panted "she has left with fletcher"

2 days later

Abigail sat on their bed, they had gone to fletchers apartment in Australia and the heat was unbelievable. She was missing her parents, she missed everyone. "Fletcher, I want to go back " she mumbled. he glared at her, " you what?" he demanded, "we are finally together, without everyone and you want to go back! I don't think so" he stalked over to her, a look of fury in his eyes. "please fletcher I need to see them" he hit her and pushed her down on the bed "fletcher what are you doing" she screamed and trashed around as he climbed onto her and kissed her, "stop please I don't want to"

A bang came from the living room and the door burst open, "get your fucking hands off my daughter you bastard" skulduggery growled, his hands covered in flames and Abigail swore she saw a hint of black shadows flicking from under his shirt...

To be continued


End file.
